nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
This is a list of Q&As that Picky Penguins have asked NicoB about on his Livestreams. Please DO NOT ask these questions in his future streams! (unless they are marked with "need to ask") Nico will NOT answer very personal questions like where he lives or his real name. He wants to keep his privacy and wants to be called Nico by the Penguins. And NO creepy questions will be answered either.' ** Please help us ask different questions during the livestream and write the answers here. To avoid edit conflicts, check the FAQ before you add. ^^ ***** Note to those adding more information, please PLEASE take the time to look where your information may fit in besides said information dump at the bottom of the page. It really does help.** Link to Nico's '''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlwAtK_4p90&list=PL5bkYBlFL9xe_B9WbGqzM-8bjrDMNXrwC '''Livestream Highlights] NicoB Himself ''' '''Why "NicoB7700?" * Originally his RPGMaker Account was named after Niko Bellic from GTA IV, but he misspelled "Niko" on the site. He says he never would have intended to be known by this name, and had he not named his YouTube account "nicob7700" several years ago, he would have named it something else. The 7700 from YouTube came from the end of his old email account, and he tacks that at the end of account names that require numbers. (From January 2/3, 2016 Stream) How old are you? ''' * 29 years old. '''Birthday? * October 1, 1988 How tall are you? * About 6'3". (Source: https://youtu.be/pEEYQeLvrqA) Religious Views * Isn't religious, but believes that being a good person is important and to be grateful for what you have. Introvert or Extrovert * Introvert. Do you speak any other languages besides English? * Has only learned a little Spanish in high school, far from fluent in Spanish though. '''Why is your bed in front of your door? ''(Only seen when recording himself in the bedroom or in streams) * It's a window, the door is on the other side. Does he get angry? * Yes, but thinks he has mellowed out a lot since the Dark Souls Let's Play. Camtasia is one of the reasons why he gets angry. Why do you wear glasses? * His eyesight was beginning to get bad when he was fourteen but he wore contacts all the way 'til end of high school. After that he wore frameless looking glasses, but in recent times changed them to 'Hipster' glasses. He said that the previous glasses made him look nerdy. NicoB's YouTube Career Recording Software * Camtasia: https://www.techsmith.com/camtasia.html (1/2/2016) Equipment ''' * PS3 * PS4 * PSVita (Raised money from donations) * PC * 3DS (Raised money from own pockets and leftover donations with Bernie's Livestream) '''Most Popular Let's Play Series * Persona 4 golden, Danganronpa, Kingdom Hearts and Persona 5. Most Viewed Video * HOPEFUL PARADISE - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair - 1 - Walkthrough Playthrough Has anyone recognized you in public? * No, not yet. He has been anticipating it for a while. How would NicoB react to meeting a Picky Penguin? * He would be just fine with it and would be friendly towards them. What are the channels mascots names? * Bagels the Penguin & the winning name that the Picky Penguins voted for is Waffles the Owl. Photo of them here: http://sta.sh/0majlmw5r2p Most Disappointing Series * Dark Souls 2: Greatly increased work from editing with poor views (less than half). Collaborations * Nico would consider it, but would need a good match. He might with one of his good friends that has similar sense of humor. * Though not a collaboration as in playing games together, NicoB is a guest voice actor in the new version of Downfall and episode 3 of Regina Hope. Do you want to be a huge YouTuber? * "Every YouTuber wants to grow, but I just enjoy what I have and it's enough for me. I love the community around this channel. Fame isn't that important. I just want to make videos." Do you earn a living off YouTube? * Yes, but only just enough to get by. Livestream Highlights? What's happening with the Highlight's video? * NicoB will likely not do anymore Livestream highlights because when he added them in, the viewers gave a lukewarm reaction and it's a real pain to edit. Will you do a 50,000 subscriber special? * I might! But I should work on the Highlight's video first. Worst Game Played for the Channel *Star Stealing Prince. Why do you upload videos so late at night? * Is a bit of a night owl and doesn't get the editing done until it's late. We'd love to Create Fanart for Nico's Videos * Nico appreciates your offers and is very grateful. He's a very picky penguin about the art that goes into his videos thumbnails. He will think about how to go about thumbnail art soon. He also doesn't like having the same thumbnail art on each video he uploads. You can give in fanart through NicoB's DeviantArt Group called Nico-Fans-Unite. Previously, he had asked for thumbnail artwork for his Horny Ranger's videos and some of the artwork were placed as thumbnails for the videos. Would You Consider a 12 Hour Livestream? * Nico would have to have someone collaborating with him. He gets drained after livestreams that he currently does. Would you read long fanfics on your livestreams? * Maybe. He would have to break them down though. Do you legit enjoy reading the Picky Penguins' fanfics on your streams? * He really enjoys it, it makes him laugh and it's great to re-use characters voices again. Does Nico love the Picky Penguins? * Yes, NicoB loves us all and thinks he is lucky that we are better then some communities. Do the Picky Penguin's annoy Nico? * Sometimes with spoilers and nagging (for example complaining about sub-optional game-play) and people who only watch one series and do not fit in with the community (not a direct quote). Do you have a Mail Box? A PO box? * Not yet, but eventually. When he gets the chance to get it, he'll probably make videos where he'll open fan mail. Only Blind Let's plays? * NicoB only does blind Let's Plays. The only times he may repeat a game is during one of his streams. Etc FFX and Brave Fencer: Musashi Questions Will You Date Me? * Nico has stated that he will NEVER date a Picky Penguin, because that would be creepy! Notice Me Senpai * The best chance for him to notice you will be at one of his streams: http://www.twitch.tv/nicob7700 Music Preference? * He listens to Bruno Mars, classic rock such as the Beatles, The Who, Foo Fighters, and JET; likes pretty much anything that isn't country. What is Nico's most Valued Possession? * (missed, need to ask) Why the Bagels? * Because we loved the joke!!! Viewing Habits * Does not watch much YouTube or streaming but more TV!! He DOES however watch Jontron, and some others. Do you like the show Glee? * No he doesn't, but he does like how they do some songs such as Smooth Criminal. Hannibal or Breaking Bad? * He hasn't seen Hannibal, but he loves Breaking Bad. Have you seen Steven Universe? * No. He doesn't watch Cartoon Network anymore. Does Nico like Samurai Jack? * NicoB likes Samurai Jack and was disappointed that Jack never got home. Do you watch WWE? * No. Do you like Tim Burton movies? * No, not really. Do you like the movie Shrek? * He liked it due to its adult humor. First was the best. Do you like Boats? * Thinks it's a funny parody. Do You Like Reading? * Nico is not really a big reader. Prefers games over books. Do You Like Penguins? * Of course, who doesn't love penguins?! Have you tried Homestuck? * He has, but he doesn't really understand it. Does NicoB Like Insulting People? * No (Source https://youtu.be/pEEYQeLvrqA?t=322) Has Nico Been to a (anime/video gaming) Convention? ''' * Has never attended a convention. He wants to go to VidCon in Anaheim, California. '''Do you have a waifu? * Yes, many. Chiaki is number 1. Who would you cosplay as? * Nico is not really into costuming, so no one. It makes him feel uncomfortable (he doesn't dress up for Halloween). He says this is because he would feel very self-conscious doing so. Anime Nico is currently watching * As of December (2016) through January (2017), he has been watching Angel Beats! First anime? * Dragon Ball Z he thinks. Anime Subs or Dubs *Nico prefers Japanese anime voice actors over English dubbed since they sound better, but he thinks Fullmetal Alchemist was dubbed very well. It varies on the quality of the show. Have you watched the Persona 4 or the Danganronpa animes? * Nico hasn't watched Persona 4 nor the Danganronpa 1 anime. He made reaction videos to Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Future and Side: Despair. Do you like Gurren Lagann? * No never watched it. What do you think of Kill la Kill? * He has seen only a little of it, would like to watch more. He thinks that it seems pervy, but has good sense of humor. Would you watch the anime RWBY? * Nico has watched it, but isn't into it, he thinks that the animation looks weird. College Degree * Nico has a physics degree (as said at the end his Trials and Tribulations series and mentioned again in his Steins;Gate series as well as Persona 5). Do You Like Sports? * He is not a fan of sports but watches it with his dad. Basketball and tennis to be precise. * He does run, but does not consider that a sport. * He has never been good at sports and played racket ball at college If he had a Daughter like Nanako (from the Persona 4 Series) what would you do? * Spoil her. Probably with lots of sweets and goodies Would you ever do a vlog: * Only if he has something good to say, like on a trip Video Game Questions What's Nico's PSN ID/XBox GamerTag/Steam name etc? * Nico doesn't disclose that info to people he doesn't know. What games are you currently excited for? * Kingdom Hearts III First Game Played and Beat * Crash Bandicoot (he thinks) Game that made you cry? * To The Moon. LET THE TEARS FLOW - Let's Play To The Moon - 8 * Kingdom Hearts. He cried like a man. * Yakuza 0. Are there any games that you wish people would stop requesting you to play? * Pokemon games. They're a bit repetitive for Nico. Most Wanted Ship * Chiaki and Hajime from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. * Kaede and Shuichi from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Disliked Characters * Smelter Demon (there is someone he hates even more...what was her name might have been Ai Ebihara) What do you think of Undertale? * Loving Undertale, it's super adorable. Killing everything would not be fun, doesn't like to see bad endings in games. It might be too sad to do. Do you like the Fallout series? * He loves the Fallout series, but is unsure of making them Let's Plays. What do you think of Fallout 4 so far compared to previous Fallout games? * It's better in some aspects, worse in some others. Loves the new crafting system (using useless stuff to upgrade stuff). The conversation seems simpler, settlement is interesting, but the clunky tutorial for it was a joke (didn't really explain how to do things). Do you like fighting games? * Not really no, not really a big fighting game guy. Do you believe a dating sim is ruined by fan service? * He doesn't think so for dating sims, but it really depends on the game. Corpse Party for example can get ruined by fan service. Western or Eastern RPGs? * Eastern have good stories and good fighting systems. Westerns are more open worldly. He likes both. Has Nico seen Doug's side of the story on Telltale Games The Walking Dead Game? * No, he hasn't played through the game again to save him instead of Carley from the zombies to see his story & he doesn't plan to in the near future. Weirdest Video Game Nico's Ever Played? * (is unsure yet, will get back to that question) Darkest Video Game He's Ever Played? * Corpse Party maybe. How many years has Dark Souls 2 taken off your life? * NO ONE KNOWS!!! Power Rangers VS Horny Rangers? *NicoB LOVED the Power Rangers, but Horny Rangers always win! *NicoB had a Red Ranger over to his birthday party with face painting!! Will you go back and finish your RPG Maker game; Forever's End? * Eventually. He said that it'd be too hard to focus on while he's concentrating on making content for his Youtube channel. Since his last time he was doing Forever End stuff, he wanted to change quite a few things again and it would take more time.... Will Nico play mature games? * Nothing too creepy/sexual. NicoB does not play hentai games. Stance on returning to playing more survival games? * NicoB feels that we expect him to use his voice acting and play story heavy games, but he unopposed to playing them in the future. Has Nico watched Cryaotic's Let's Plays? * No he hasn't, but he'd like to play some of the games that are on Cry's channel. Rhythm Games * Not really, didn't like Parapa-rapa. Undertale OR Lisa: The Painful RPG * Both are good, but he prefers Undertale. It's more uplifting. Dota MMR * Not very high, he plays unranked games because there is less toxicity Danganronpa: Disliked Characters * Komaeda, he finds him an interesting character, but he dislikes him as a person and loves making fun of him. Scariest Game * SCP – Containment Breach. He had some scary dream like this. Do you like Corpse Party: Blood Drive? * NicoB regrets Corpse Party and dislikes it, but he got too far in to stop playing. Do you like Mega Man Legends? * NicoB loves Mega Man Legends and the 3rd being cancelled hurt his insides. Choose, Knights or Samurai? * Samurai Banners * NicoB thinks he really needs to update his banner. He was planning to do an art contest on the best banner but was conflicted since he was afraid of not being able to choose out of the really best ones. (9/11/2016) Anymore Anime Reaction Videos? * He is worried about copyright issues. It hasn't happened to him yet. What are you going to do when you reach 100,000 Subscribers? * A draw my life!! : ) Is the Corpse Party franchise ruined for you because of Corpse Party? * Blood Drive? Strong Yes! ''Though he has said that the series probably should have ended with the first one. '''Favorites' Characters * Hajime Hinata is one of his favs because he has a good and dark side. * Kokichi Oma has also become one of his favorites due to his fun and miscievous personality, and due to being a bearable "Komaeda-like character" of his installment. Things * Bagels, P. F. Chang's, Penguins, and Chiaki Bagel * Asiago Cheese Bagel (He would make babies with it) Favorite Ice cream: * Coffee Oreo then cake batter. Let's Play Series * Persona 4: Golden, Persona 5, and Kingdom Hearts Favorite Voice * Moshirige's Voice with the Komaeda's voice being a close second. YouTubers * He does not watch many YouTubers, but he does watch Benjamin Richard Yahtzee: Croshaw's Let's Plays. * He watches Team Four Stars and really likes them. Plot Twist * When the cast of Danganronpa 2 were revealed as Ultimate Despair. Attack * Falcon Punch Pokemon * Mewtwo Animal * He doesn't have a favorite. He loves animals just as long as they aren't trying to eat him. Anime * DBZ but he loved A.K. Game * DoTA Movies * Shawshank Redemption (it never gets old) Hero in DOTA * Likely Sniper or Brood Mother? What is your favorite boss or final boss: *The battle with Sephiroth Kingdom Hearts? Or Final Fantasy? was great Hobbies * RPG Maker Community, Running, Racket Ball, Video Games and Hanging with Friends. Food * Hamburgers Drink * Gin and Tonic RPG Maker Game * Enjoyed Demon Legacy and Exit Fate. Really hard to say which is his favorite. Final Fantasy Game * Final Fantasy 7. Favorite Videos to Voice * Danganronpa Video Game Song * LISA Soundtrack - Work Harder (Confirmation: https://youtu.be/Ju3m6_tyxhk?t=875) Superhero * He really likes The Flash. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Characters? * Komaru Naegi, Toko Fukawa, Nagisa Shingetsu, & Kotoko Utsugi. Danganronpa Character * Hajime Hinata * Kokichi Oma Drink * Regular: Flavored Water? * Alcoholic: Gin And Tonic. Favorite Bad Movie: * NicoB is a picky critic. He hates big dumb explosion movies like Transformers, specifically Revenge of the Fallen. He is also not a fan of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. He cannot think of one he liked. Kingdom Hearts Character * Roxas Game of Thrones characters * Top Tyrion Lannister, liked Ned, John Snow is pretty cool NicoB's favorite quote/motto (spur of the moment) * Don't live with regrets Genre of Game: * RPG Least Favorite Genre: * Sports or Shooter NicoB's favorite character to voice, * Morishige and Godot Nanico or Mayuri * Mayuri (He wants to get giggity with her). Persona 4 Song * Main Boss Song (He hums it to himself). Undertale Song * Asgore Theme. Ace Attorney Song * Pursuit - Cornered Ace Attorney Attorneys * Apollo Justice Ace Attorney Prosecutors * Miles Edgeworth and Klavier Gavin Plot Twist * All of the DR2 characters are Remnants of Despair Kingdom Hearts Ships -> "Roxas x Xion or Roxas x Namine?" * After playing Kingdom Hearts 2, Namine. But after playing 358/2 Days, Xion all the way. Zero Escape Game * Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Game Requests Any game that is fan made by me blah blah? * Yea! Sure! But he has a backlog of a bunch of them so you'd have to wait a bit Chaos;Head? * Maybe, will have to look into the game Club Penguin? * Unsure, hasn't played it yet. (It'd be pretty awesome though if everyone in the community was playingit all at once XD) Dark Souls 3? * Would like to, but a lot of people didn't watch his other Dark Souls series. Probably will play by himself. Darkest Dungeon? * Perhaps. Is unsure if it would be a good Let's Play series for the channel. Deadly Premonition? * He has heard of it. Maybe one day. Devil May Cry? * He has played the games so... Disgaea? * Maybe, but there's not much story to them, it's all about the gameplay not the story, he's unsure if it'd be an entertaining Let's Play. A lot of grinding. He thinks it may be like Devil Survivor. Eternal Sonata? * Has already played it a while ago, didn't finish it, thought it was kinda boring. Fallout 4? * Nico has been playing a lot of Fallout 4 during his personal time. Is unsure if it'd make a good Let's Play series since it's an open world game and it would be endless. Final Fantasy 7 remake? * Yes! (Final Fantasy 7 was his favorite Final Fantasy game). Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core? * Maybe, it's a possibility Fire Emblem: Awakening? * Unsure since he hasn't played any Fire Emblem games before BUT has bought the game for the 3DS Five Nights at Freddy's DLC? * Maybe, but he would play it on his own. Is a bit tired of the Five Nights at Freddy's''' series '''Kid Icarus? *He knows very little about them but he might look into it. Life is Strange? * Maybe. Lisa The First? * Maybe. Livestream Dota 2? * Has already tried it in a past livestream, but most penguins didn't like it, so not likely. are the Highlights <[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4v55lnbRikY LIVESTREAM HIGHLIGHTS #3 - The Long Dark, Dota 2, Fanfics, Songs>] Mass Effect? * NicoB has played Mass Effect 1 & 2, but lost interest and never beat them. Minecraft: Story Mode? * Heard that it got bad reviews, so probably not. Mogeko? * Could play it, but is not too excited about it. Monster Hunter? * Hasn't yet, but it's another grinding game, so might not be a good Let's Play. People have said to play it as a stream game but again, he says it looks grindy, so no. Mystic Messenger * Maybe? Some of the Picky Penguins mentioned that it was time based, so it'd be hard to record. OFF? * NicoB has: Let's Play: OFF Overwatch? * Yes, has heard of it. Plus Overwatch isn't what he usually does in his channel Persona Q? * Nico has bought the special 3DS with a capture card to play it so, maybe. Or coming soon. He's still burnt out from the characters in Persona 4. Persona 4: Dancing All Night? * Doesn't know, was told that other YouTubers had those videos taken down. Professor Layton? * Maybe, it's like an iPhone game to him, just a bunch of puzzles and no plot so he doesn't know. (IT HAS A STORY DON'T WORRY BRO) Pokemon? * No he will not, stop asking please! Pokemon Mystery Dungeon? *No, not a big Pokemon fan and Mystery Dungeon is not the type of game he'd enjoy. Shovel Knight? * No, he doesn't have the game yet, but he is wanting to play it on a future livestream. Sonic Games? * No, he doesn't think that his channel is right for a Sonic LP. South Park: The Stick of Truth? * He has already played it on his own. Decided that it wouldn't be a great Let's Play series as everyone else (other YouTubers) were playing it at the same time. Steins;Gate 0? * Absolutely! Splatoon? * He has never done anything like that and has no WII U. Team Fortress 2? * Doesn't play TF2, not really his type of game. The Council of Voices? * Monthly (maybe). Is unsure when the next episode will be out, hopefully soon. Has been trying to get back to his normal video scheduling. * Would you make a Q&A with the Counsel of Voices? That's a good idea The Wolf Among Us? * Possible Let's Play ToonTown? * What? He has never heard of it. Transistor? * Maybe, but not many people watched his Let's Play of Bastion (that's why there's only 4 videos of it). Ultra Despair Hagakure Novel? * He finished a two video series of it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C85Da1wO1Lc Let's Read - Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Hagakure - 1 Undertale: Genocider Mode * NO, STOP ASKING Valkyria Chronicles? * Has the game, was gifted to him, but hasn't played it, heard that it's massive. Will you play more games from the Telltale Games series? * Yes; The Walking Dead 2, The Wolf Among Us, but is unsure about Game of Thrones since he's heard mixed reviews about it and it might ruin the show for him. XCOM? * Not sure, doesn't know much about it and hasn't played many tactical game Yandere Simulator? * He will likely play it when the game is finished. It needs more content for him to play. Any Professor Layton game? * Not yet been asked. 'Food Information' Soda/Pop/Soft Drink/Cola? * Nico calls it soda. NicoB likes turkey sandwiches especially on pretzel rolls!! Would you become a vegetarian? * Nico loves to eat meat, so he would not become a vegetarian. Coke or Pepsi? * Both. Do you like pancakes? * Yes! Green cabbage or purple? * Purple. Miscellaneous/Information Dump * Nico did not like Suikoden III and took the game back (may be IV, but he doesn't remember). * Thinks that the action-adventure game, Beyond Good and Evil was underrated. * He doesn't particularly like Final Fantasy XIII (13), especially when compared to the previous releases. His opinion on the game is that the characters and the story are badly written. Hopes that the next game FFXV is not the same. * Hajime Vs Naegi: Hajime had more flaws. Thus, a more interesting character * Is disappointed in the action-adventure survival horror video game; The Last of Us. * Is bad at Bullet Hell games and will not likely play them. * Nico watches Game of Thrones and Mr. Robot. * Can do a Kermit the Frog voice. * NicoB is a night-owl and usually stays up late. * NicoB's current workflow has him editing videos after dinner a lot (1/2/2016). * NicoB has been on a cruise to Mexico. * NicoB used to collect key-chains. *NicoB's game can be opened in RPG Maker 2003 and edited (we can finish it ourselves!!!!). *NicoB drew all the drawings for the Tekkit series and has a drawing tablet. He could draw better if spent more time to improve *NicoB said all the girls in DOTA 2 are cute (nerd fantasy) *NicoB has played The Lawnmower Man (he thinks he got it with his computer) "someone must have been tripping balls man" (in reference to its creator) *NicoB is quite the night owl (2/21/2016) *NicoB's view on life: Don't be afraid to try new stuff *NicoB is willing to play with Picky Penguins in multiplayer games on streams *NicoB has played Heavy Rain and got the best ending. He has never touched the game ever since *Who has the better ass Edgeworth or Phoenix: Edgeworth *Where did the dog's name come from: Nico's dad has/had a friend named Bernie *Best dad replacement: Seven (so badass) *Which Characters from his LP makes him the horniest: ......(No Answer)... *Are there any in-jokes you have gotten tired of: Not really, he likes to beat jokes to death except one about a user he make a joke on. He regrets it. *Will NicoB do another stream series: He might, but is worried about the low view count *What frightens NicoB the most: Spiders *NicoB has seen Samurai Champloo, The Legend of Korra, Cowboy Bebop, and loves the dog (Ein) in Cowboy Bebop. *NicoB can has some skill on the piano *The Smelter Demon crushed NicoB's soul *Nico's favorite porn category is bagel ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (Gonna leave this one down here in trash.) *Would you hug us: "Shhhhhhhh.... (NicoB starts petting the camera)" *Are you from the Midwest, you sound like you have a Midwest accent: NicoB does not know his accent (maybe the American accent) and has lived on the East Coast for most (if not all) of his life along with most of his family *Do you sleep in a collard shirt: No, that would be uncomfortable. Normally he sleeps in his underwear unless it's too cold. He does not like it to free down there *If you could be good at any skill what would it be: He could be an artist but would need practice, he thinks he has an eye for it *Have you played the Batman Arkham series: He has played it in his own time *If you have to live with Komaeda or Joshua for a year who would it be: Joshua because Komaeda is bad luck and obsessed with bagels *Worse injury: Never broken any bones or bad strains. He fell of the end of a sofa and crashed his head into the corner of the fireplace *Why do you hate Donald so much (Kingdom Hearts): He acted like a bit of a dick *Could you give yourself an ahoge: "I wish." *NicoB does not using product in his hair, it feels gross *Danganronpa Despair or Future Arc: Despair (less down time) *Has NicoB played Gravity Rush: Not yet and platformers do not do that well on the channel (9/11/2016) *NicoB loves to sneak and be stealthy GAMES NOT IN REAL LIFE *NicoB has played and likes the Deus Ex series *Best Game Genre to recommend for Let's Plays: RPGs and Visual Novels *NicoB does not like shooter and sports games. He does not like Call Of Duty *NicoB did a draw my life at 100,000 subscribers *NicoB is disappointed at the lack of good games for the PlayStation Vita and at its failure despite its good quality equipment. He loves how it feels in his hands. *Will the reading your comments come back: Yes, it will come back. *Next Keyblade you would buy if money was a non-factor: Starseeker *Cosplay: No, self-conscious *Video NicoB Likes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk *2 Game Crossover Most Wanted: Danganronpa and Zero Excape *Danganronpa Excusion: His voices somehow kill him *NicoB felt Danganronpa was overly violent *Who do you hate more Ruruka or Junko: Junko because she is evil and Ruruka had mitigating circumstances *Stits and Scatches: Unlikely *Has NicoB seen One Punch: He has seem some of the fights and think the anime looks tight (unsure how much he watched). He thinks the premises is weak. *Have you seen Berserk: No, just a few pictures *NicoB admitted he is a pussy with horror movies and critters scared him as a kid *Will you LP anymore RPG Maker games: Yes 'Navigation' __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse